The Lion King 3: The Imagination Land (2000 film) Credits U.S.A
Opening Logos 446F9770-E992-40CB-B2CD-17A4AB391AE7.jpeg D008DD69-F27D-4C49-AD44-443ECF6C433C.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg 7F5925DD-F7C8-44DA-8223-73A4564C0BD3.jpeg * Walt Disney Pictures * Nickelodeon Movies * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Notice to the Film * In the 2002 film Hero, the protagonist is identified as an unreliable narrator by the antagonist, who responds by constructing his own alternate version of the false story. In the last part of the film, the protagonist tells the real story, which explains his presence in the current situation. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies presents * A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Films * A Hanna-Barbera and Mondo Media Production * In Association With Comedy Central and Cartoon Network * "The Imagination Land" * Original Score Composed and Arranged by: Don Harper, Michael Giacchino, Michael Tavera, Scott Bradley * Executive Producers: Christopher Meledaneri, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Story by: Chris Wedge and Eric Goldberg and Mike Gabriel and Ted Elliott and Terry Russio * Screenplay by: Irene Mecchi and Jonathan Roberts and Linda Woolverton * Produced by: James Pentecost, Robert Rodriguez and Don Hahn * Co-Directed By: Lee Unkrich * Directed by: Chris Wedge, Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg Closing Credits * Associate Producer: Alice Dewey * Production Designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips * Art Directors: Andy Gaskill, William Cone, Chris Sanders, Jim Pearson * Editors: Lee Unkrich, John Carnochan * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Production Supervisor: Karken Robert Jackson * Dialogue Directors: Mary Gail Artz, Jamie Thomason, Barbera Cohen * Artistic Coordinator: Randy Fullmer * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Associate Editor: Mark Hester * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker Artistic Supervisors * Story: Brenda Chapman * Layout: Dan St. Pierre * Background: Doug Ball * Clean-Up: Vera Lanpher * Visual Effects: Scott Santoro * Computer Graphics Imagery: Scott F. Johnston Caps Supervisors * Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Animation Check: Janet Bruce * Color Models: Karen Comella * Final Check/Paint: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera: Robyn L. Roberts * Post Punch: Sandy Gordon * Matte and Rotoscope: Annie Elvin * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisior: Tom MacDougall End Title Songs * "I'll Be Your Everything" ** Written by: Haim Saban, Shuki Levy, Steve Durham, Skee-Lo, Tim James and Josh Stevens ** Preformed by: the boy band Youngstown ** Produced by: the Groove Brothers * "GRAZING IN THE GRASS" ** WRITTEN BY HARRY J. ELSTON AND PHILEMON HOU ** PERFORMED BY RAVEN ** PRODUCED AND ARRANGED BY ROBBIE BUCHANAN * "See Me" ** Written by: Melanie Blatt, Stuart Zender and Femi Fem ** Performed by: Melanie Blatt ** Produced by: Stuart Zender Character Design and Visual Development Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung Los Angeles Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Tom Shannon, Scott Caple * Background: Sunny Apinchapong * Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: David "Joey" Mildenberger * Production Manager: Rebecca Pahr Huntley Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Paris Artistic Supervisors * Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales * Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Story Jim Capobianco, David Fulp, Matthew Luhn, Ken Mitchroney, Max Brace, Jill Culton, Rob Gibbs, Jason Katz, Bud Luckey, Ricky Nierva, Michael Lester, Sanjay Patel, Bob Peterson, Fred Cline, Jeff Pidgeon, Jan Pinkava, Bobby Podesta, David Skelly, Peter Sohn, Nathan Stanton, Mark A. Walsh Additional Story Material by Dan Jeup, Jeff Pidgeon, Joe Ranft, Lee Unkrich, Jim Capobianco, Colin Brady, Jimmy Hayward, Steve Boyett, Joe Haidar, Joseph Mateo, Ellas David, David Pollock, David Reynolds, John McKimson Layout * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Journeymen: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Key Assistants: Bradley Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Pearson, Sachiko Sato, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Jeff Dickson, Fred Craig, Tom Shannon, Mitchell Bernal, Allen C. Tam, Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Assistants: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Character Animation Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit * Voices: Maurice LaMarche * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno Penny * Voices: Tegan Moss * Supervising Animator: Mark Henn * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar Dr. Claw * Voices: James Coburn * Supervising Animator: Andreas Deja * Animators: Kathy Zielinski, Phil Nibbelink, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman * Voices: Trey Parker * Supervising Animator: Russ Edmonds * Animators: Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn Kyle Broflovski/Butters Stotch * Voices: Matt Stone * Supervisng Animator: David Cutler * Animators: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno Kenny McCormick/The New Kid * Voices: Mike Judge * Supervising: Animator: Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple Brain/Mad Cat * Voices: Frank Welker * Supervisng Animator: Duncan Marjoribanks * Animators: Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller Colonel Nozzaire/General Sir * Voices/Colonel Nozzaire: Colin Murdock * Voices/General Sir: Kevin M. Richardson * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Richard Williams, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple Kamikazi/Constantine * Kamikazi's Voices: Eiji Kusuhara * Constantine's Voices: Rupert Degas * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk List of South Park characters * Supervising Animators: Phil Young, Shawn Keller * Animators: Nicolas Alan Barillo, Stephen Barnes, Bobby Beck, Michael Berenstein, Ash Brannon, Jennifer Cha, Scott Clark, Brett Coderra, Melanie Cordon, Tim Crawfurd, David DeVan, Mark Farquhar Imaginationland/Islamist Terrorists * Supervising Animators: Ron Husband, Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: James Ford Murphy, Peter Nash, Mark Oftedal, Bret Parker, Michael Parks, Sanjay Patel, Bobby Podestra, Jeff Pratt, Karen Prell, Brett Pulliam, Rich Quade, Ike Feldman, Andrew Gordon, Stephen Gregory The Pentagon/Castle Sunshine/Evil Fictional Characters * Supervising Animators: Paul Mendoza, Andrea Schultz * Animators: Mike Quinn, Rogar Rose, Robert H. Russ, Gini Cruz Santos, Anthony Scott, Doug Sheppeck, Alan Sperling, Ross Stevenson, Doug Sweetland, David Tart, Warren Trezevant, Mark A. Walsh, Jimmy Hayward, Tim Hittle, Steven Hunter, Ethan Hund, John Kahrs Rough Inbetweeners Jean-Luc Ballester, Casey Coffey, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Benjamin Gonzalez, Gontran Hoarau, Grant Hiestand, Nicolas Keramidas, Ely Lester, Michael Lester, Gary D. Payne, Kevin M. Smith, Wes Sullivan, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Michael Wu * Character Sculptures: Kent Melton, Raffaello Vecchione Stop Motion by Denise DiNovi And Tim Burton Studios * Visual Effects Supervisor: Joe Bauer * Visual Effects Producer: Steve Kullback * Stop-Motion Art Directors: Charles Chiodo, Peter Ferk * Stop-Motion Director: Stephen Chiodo * Stop-Motion Producer: Edward Chiodo * Stop-Motion Editor: Chris Roth * Stop-Motion Line Producer: Paul Kemp * Production Manager: Roger Medanich * Stop-Motion Director of Photography: Christopher Warren, Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Artist/Coordinator: Peter Ferk * Supervising Animator: Eric Leighton * Lead Animator: Teresa Drilling * Animators: Phil Dale, Brain Demoskoff, Drew Lightfoot, Charlotte Worsaae, Pete Dodd, Jo Chalkley, Mark Waring, Anthony Farquhar-Smith, Malcolm Lamont, Chris Stenner, Brad Schiff, Tim Watts, Jason Stalman, Brain Hansen, Matt Palmer, Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen, Tobias Fouracre, Trey Thomas, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen, Antony Elworthy, Mike Cottee, Stefano Cassini, Chris Tootell, Musa Brooker, Kent Burton * Assistants: Trey Thomas, Timothy Hittle, Michael Belzer, Anthony Scott, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Justin Kohn, Eric Leighton, Paul Berry, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley, Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra, Carol Koch, Charles Rivera * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, John Biggs, Todd Minobe * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush, Bryan Smith * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Additional Character Fabrications: Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost, Dwight Roberts * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple * Assistant Model Makers: James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Digital Artists: Rich Ramazinski, Ben Goldman * Graphics: Ben Goldman * Fabricator: Rodd Matsui, Ernest Sheldon * Prop Fabrication: Amanda Visell, Michelle Valigura, Jeff Cupernell * Costumer: Terri Fluker * Painter: Heidi Luest * Rigs: John Biggs, Todd Minobe * Stop-Motion Key Grip: Steve Cohen * Stop-Motion Camera Assistant: Ken Thompson * Stop-Motion Intern/Storyboards: Van Ly * Camera Operators: Jo Carson, Pat Sweeney, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, Dave Hanks, Selwyn Eddy III * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed Clean-Up Animation Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit * Lead Key: Debra Armstrong-Holmes * Key Assistants: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta * Assistants: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis * Breakdown: Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green * Inbetweeners: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin Penny/Brain/Mad Cat * Lead Keys: Jesus Cortes, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart * Key Assistants: Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank * Assistants: Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin * Breakdown: Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig * Inbetweeners: David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda Dr. Claw/Evil Fictional Characters * Lead Keys: Margie Daniels, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa * Key Assistants: Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge * Assistants: Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy * Breakdown: Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence * Inbetweeners: Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar Kamikazi/Constantine/Islamist Terrorists * Lead Keys: Nancy Kniep, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter * Key Assistants: Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun * Assistants: Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong * Breakdown: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson * Inbetweeners: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman/The New Kid * Lead Keys: Kaaren Lundeen, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey * Key Assistants: Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa * Assistants: Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada * Breakdown: Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz * Inbetweeners: Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner Kenny McCormick/Kyle Broflovski/Butters Stotch * Lead Keys: Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver * Key Assistants: Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price * Assistants: Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon * Breakdown: Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith * Inbetweeners: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral Colonel Nozzaire/General Sir/The Pentagon * Lead Keys: Alex Topete, Gilda Palinginis, Jane Tucker * Key Assistants: Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistants: Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Breakdown: Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweeners: Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Imaginationland/Castle Sunshine * Lead Keys: Daniele De Blois, Erik Wiese, Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri * Key Assistants: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade * Assistants: Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski, Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim Miscellaneous Characters * Lead Keys: Bruce Woodside, Adam Kuhlman, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt * Key Assistants: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Jesus Cortes, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun * Assistants: Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Kevin M. Grow, Annette Morel, Scott Anderson, Johan Klingler, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Terry Naughton, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Marshall Lee Toomey, Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Larry Huber, Valerie Gifford, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Robin White, Alissa Myerson, Denise Bradshaw, Ben Shenkman, Eric Thomas, Bill Southwood, Eileen Middleton, Catherine Margerin, Diane Sparagano, Gordon Bellamy, Eric Gurney, Beverly Zlozower, James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne * Inbetweeners: Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Travis Blaise, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald, Charles R. Vollmer, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler Visual Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Visual Effects Animators: John Armstrong, James DeV. Mansfield, Etienne Aubert, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Bruce Heller, Ted C. Kierscey, James Kuo, Dorse A. Lanpher, Dan Lund, Steve Moore, Mark Myer, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Mouloud Oussid, Tonya Ramsey, Matsune Suzuki * 3D EFX Supervising Animator: Michael Kaschalk * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Mathilde Danton, Ty Elliott, Geoffrey C. Everts, Ray Hofstedt, Elizabeth Holmes, David M. Kcenich, Maria Nemeth, Amanda J. Talbot, Michael Anthony Toth, Karel Zilliacus * Assistant Effects Animators: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdown: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Effects Inbetweeners: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt Digital Production Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson Backgrounds Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette, Patricia Millereau-Guilmard * Background Keys: Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Ken Nice, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Mei Tsao, Michael Humphries, Don Gauthier, Ian Hastings, Scott Cameron, John Capitano, Gabor Csakany, Gary Hunt, John Emerson * Assistant Backgrounds: Valerio Bituya, Darwin Camero, Ricardo Francisco, Cathy Hsu, Romeo Libunao, Francisco Madronio, Richard Mendoza, Ann Lizbeth Nadela, Kenneth Nieva, Rolly Novicio, Ramonchito Talens, Peter Mong, Victor Sabala, Mark Redulla Production * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Production Accountant: Andrea McCarthy Paul * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Senior Manager Production: Dana Axelrod Assistant Production Managers * Story / Clean-up: Angelique N. Yen * Editorial: Brian Behling * Layout: Tod Marsden * Animation: Stephanie L. Parker * Sweatbox / Video Reference: Rebecca Pahr Huntley * Effects / Video Reference: Shelly Amoroso * Computer Graphics Imagery / 3D Effects: Kirk Bodyfelt * Backgrounds / Animation Check: Karenna Mazur * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton * Communications: Dorothy McKim * CAPS & Retakes Assistant Manager: Jill Johnson * Recording / Scoring: Marcia Gwendolyn Jones * Florida Layout / Background: Paul Steele * Florida Clean Up: Sheri Croft * Florida Animation / Effects: Matthew Garbera * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Additional Florida Clean Up: Paul Lanum Coordinators * Communications: Onil Alfredo Chibás * Florida Post-Production CAPS: Jeanie Lynd Sorenson Caps Management * Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin * Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton, Julie Vieillemaringe * Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon, Brenda McGirl * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Thomas Baker, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, Annamarie Costa, John Cunningham, Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistants: Kimberley Gray, Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Florida Scene Planning Supervisor: John Cunningham * Florida Scene Planning: Mary Lescher * Florida Scene Planning Assistant: Karen N. Austin * EFX Data Entry: Gary Stubblefield Animation Checking * Animation Checking Assistant Supervisor: Barbara Wiles * Animation Checkers: Mavis Shafer, Karen Hepburn, Gary G. Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Pat Connolly-Sito, Denise M. Mitchell, Karen Hepburn, Laurie Sacks, Mavis Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn * Florida Animation Check Supervisor: Laurie Sacks * Florida Animation Checking: Albert Francis Moore, Victoria Winner Novak * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Florida 2D Animation Processing: Dave Felling Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki, Debra Y. Siegel * Color Modelists: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Debra Y. Siegel, Irma Cartaya * Color Model Assistants: Debbie Jorgensborg, Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Leslie Ellery * Color Model Mark-up Assistant Supervisor: David J. Zywicki * Color Model Mark-up: Sherrie Cuzzort, Cindy Finn, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Digitizing Camera * Digitizing Mark-up: Gina Wootten * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Assistant Supervisor: Karen N. China * Digitizing Camera Operators: Kent Gordon, Karen N. China, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, David Braden, Lynnette E. Cullen, Val D'Arcy, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Corey Fredrickson, Michael Alan McFerren, David J. Rowe * Florida Digitizing Mark-up: Michael Lusby * Florida Digitizing Camera Operators: Gary W. Smith, Barbara J. Poirier, Jason Leonard Robert Buske Painting * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Irma Velez, Karen L. Hudson, Grace H. Shirado * Paint Mark-up: Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Leslie Hinton, Karan Lee-Storr, Sarah-Jane King, Gale A. Ralegh, Myrian Ferron Tello * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Renee Alcazar, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Lea Dahlen, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Christina Frazier, Paulino, Irene Lavelle-Gringeri, Brendan Harris, Stevie Hirsch, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Randy McFerren, Harlene Mears, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Tanya Moreau, Karen Lynne Nugent, Bill Ohanesian, Rosalinde Praamsma, Bruce Phillipson, Patrick Sekino, Don Shump, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt Tjarno Teegarden, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Arthur Zaslawski * Florida Supervisor CAPS / Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Final Check Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Janette Hulett, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri Compositing * Compositing Assistant Supervisors: Timothy B. Gales, James "JR" Russell, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening, Dolores Pope, Earl Scott Coffman, Shannon Fallis-Kane, David J. Rowe * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening California / Florida Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Trainees * Layout: Scott Uehara * EFX: Lisa A. Reinert * Color Models: Pamela L.V. Henn Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisors: Christopher Gee, Ariel Velasco Shaw * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Brandy Hill, Michael F. Lehman * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Animation Camera * Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith * Florida Camera Operator: Andrew Simmons Animation Production by Mondo Media and Cartoon Network Studios * Produced and Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky * Art Direction by: Paul Rudish * Storyboard by: Bryan Andrews * Producer: Shareena Carlson * Production Manager: Darrick Bachman * Production Coordinator: Suzie Vlcek * Outline Editor: Darrick Bachman * Story by: Bryan Andrews, Darrick Bachman, Paul Rudish, Genndy Tartakovsky * Animation Direction: Genndy Tartakovsky * Sheet Timers: Robert Alvarez, Randy Myers * Character Design: Paul Rudish, Andy Suriano * Character Layout: Virginia Hawes, Mike Kim, Paul Rudish, Andrew Suriano, Genndy Tartakovsky, Andrew Bialk * Vehicle Design: Todd Frederiksen * Clean-Up: Jeff Albrecht, Robert Lacko * Art Animation: Steven Jennings * Background Supervisor: Justin Thompson * Background Stylist: Richard Daskas * Background Paint: Russell Chong, Christopher Near, Dennis Durrell * Color Stylist: Roger Webb * Overseas Production Facility: Rough Draft Korea * Overseas Supervising Director: Jeong, Yu Mun * Overseas Directors: Lee, Dong Soo, Kim, Jong Ho * 3-D Animation & Composite by: Rough Draft Korea * Director of Computer Animation: Scott Vanzo * Executive Producer for Rough Draft Studios: Claudia Katz * Producer for Rough Draft Studios: Geraldine Symon * Lead 3-D Model & Animation: Eric Whited * 3-D Model & Animation: Don Kim * Digital Camera & Composite Supervisor: Scott Vanzo * Digital Camera & Composite: Gabriel Calderon, Mike Wodkowski, Damon Yoches "Best Day Ever" Sequence by The Chiodo Bros. * Visual Effects Supervisor: Joe Bauer * Visual Effects Producer: Steve Kullback * Stop-Motion Art Director: Charles Chiodo * Stop-Motion Director: Stephen Chiodo * Stop-Motion Producer: Edward Chiodo * Stop-Motion Line Producer: Paul Kemp * Production Manager: Roger Medanich * Stop-Motion Director of Photography: Christopher Warren * Art Director / Artist / Coordinator: Peter Ferk * Lead Animator: Teresa Drilling * Animators: Musa Brooker, Kent Burton * Shop Foreman: Dwight Roberts * Digital Artist / Graphics: Ben Goldman * Prop Fabrication: Amanda Visell, Michelle Valigura, Jeff Cupernell * Sculptors: Carol Koch, Charles Rivera * Costumer: Terri Fluker * Painter: Heidi Luest * Moldmaker: Bryan Smith * Armatures & Rigs: John Biggs, Todd Minobe * Stop-Motion Editor: Chris Roth * Fabricator: Rodd Matsui, Ernest Sheldon * Digital Artist: Rich Ramazinski * Stop-Motion Key Grip: Steve Cohen * Stop-Motion Camera Assistant: Ken Thompson * Stop-Motion Intern/Storyboards: Van Ly Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt * Editorial Coordinator: Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editors: Phyllia Oyama, Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace * Casting by: Ruth Lambert, C.S.A., Mary Hidalgo, Matthew Jon Beck Associate Cast (In Order of Apperance) * Violet Baudelaire - Cate Bredenkamp * Klaus Baudelaire - Benjamin Carey * Sunny Baudelaire - Catherine Horn * Inspector Gadget / Chief Qrimby / Fidget / Digit – Maurice LaMarche * Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman - Trey Parker * Kyle Broflovski / Butters Stotch - Matt Stone * Kenny McCormick / The New Kid - Mike Judge * Penny / Elline – Tegan Moss * Doofcuff / Professor Rover / Brain / Mad Cat – Frank Welker * Professor Moshimo - Togo Igawa * Gadget-Mobile - D. L. Hughley * Gru - Steve Carell * Lucy Wilde - Kristen Wiig * Alvin - Justin Long * Simon - Matthew Gray Bubler * Theodore - Jesse McCartney * Boo / Sloppy - Mary Gibbs * 1 - Henry Kaufman * 2 - Dayci Brookshire * 3 - Bob Bergen * 4 - Sarah-Nicole Robles * 5 - Darin De Paul * Sprixie Princesses - Zoe Nelson * The Littlest Elf - Emily Browning * Margo - Miranda Csogrove * Edith - Dana Gaier * Agnes - Elsie Fisher * Dr. Nefario - Russell Brand * Buck - Simon Pegg * Scrat - Chris Wedge * Manny - Ray Romano * Sid - John Leguizamo * Diego - Denis Leary * Crash - Seann William Scott * Eddie - Josh Peck * Ellie - Queen Latifah * Archer - Frank Langella * Slamfist and Scratch-It - Christopher Guest * Insaniac and Troglokhan - Michael McKean * Punch-It - Harry Shearer * Ocula - Jim Cummings * Bob the Stuart / Kevin the Stuart / Stuart the Minion / Additional Minions / The Decepticons - Stephen Anderson * The Terminator - Arnold Schwarzenegger * RoboCop - David Sobolov * James Bond - Pierce Brosnan * Sarah Connor - Linda Hamilton * John Connor - Nick Stahl * Kyle Reese - Anton Yelchin * M - Judi Dench * Miss Moneypenny - Lois Maxwell * Q - John Cleese * Agent Nancy Miner - Akiko Morison * Dr. Cornelius Neumeier - Dean Haglund * Sgt. Reed - Blu Mankuma * Dr. Claw – Brian Drummond * Dr. Malocchio – James Coburn * Chip Hazard - Tommy Lee Jones * Brick Bazooka - George Kennedy * Butch Meathook - Jim Brown * Kip Killigan - Ernest Borgnine * Nick Nitro - Clint Walker * Link Static - Bruce Dern * Kamikazi - Eiji Kusuhara * Constantine - Rupert Degas * Eduardo - Benjamin Bratt * Dennis - Alec Baldwin * Count Olaf - Jim Carrey * Executor - Charles Neilson Reilly * Ravin / Favor/ Suvili - Tim Curry * Locknock - Frank Oz * Timon - NATHAN LANE * Pumbaa - ERNIE SABELLA * Mom - JULIE KAVNER * Uncle Max - JERRY STILLER * Simba - MATTHEW BRODERICK * Rafiki - ROBERT GUILLAUME * Nala - MOIRA KELLY * Root Beer Guy - Jack Pendarvis * Cherry Cream Soda - Anne Heche * Colonel Nozzaire – Colin Murdock * General Sir – Kevin M. Richardson * Arthur Poe - John Goodman * Shenzi - WHOOPI GOLDBERG * Banzai - CHEECH MARIN * Ed - JIM CUMMINGS * Zasu - EDWARD HIBBERT * Flinchy - JASON RUDOFSKY * You * Maurice LaMarche - White General Skylooker / Terrorist #4 / The White Solders * Trey Parker - Clyde / Jimmy / Craig / Leprechaun / The Mayor of Imaginationland / The Lollipop King / Centaur / Satyr / Hammer / Terrorist #1 / Stephen Stotch / General / Man in Audience #1 / Man in Audience #2 / Michael Bay / Mel Gibson / Rickety Rocket / Scientist #1 / Snarf / Scientist #3 / Rabbity the Rabbit / Beary Bear / Kurt Russell / Soldier / Scientist #6 / Aslan / Morpheus / Popeye / Al Gore / Doctor / Reporter #2 / Reporter #4 / Hippie #2 / Stephen / Mike / Daedalus / Hippie #3 / Robin Hood / Cavity Creeps / Angel / Scientist #8 / Scientist #9 / Superman / Santa Claus * Corey Burton - Grumpy * Matt Stone - Gerald Broflovski / Linda Stotch / Tom / M. Night Shyamalan / Suitcase / Terrorist #2 / Truck Driver / Scientist #2 / Scientist #4 / Scientist #5 / Swordsman / Scientist #1 / Zeus / Jesus / Luke Skywalker / Al Gore's Assistant / Gandalf the Grey / Reporter #1 / Reporter #3 / Hippie #1 / Supreme Court Spokesperson / Cavity Creeps / Scientist #7 / Craig * Bob Joles - Sneezy * Adrien Beard - Token Black / Squirrely the Squirrel * Jonathan Kimmel - Juan Kimmelini * Shaun Fleming - The Lost Boys * Mona Marshall - Sheila Broflovski / Charlie Brown / Dorothy / Woman in Audience / Judge / Woman on Bus / Pentagon Receptionist / Wonder Woman * Carolyn Gardner - Snow White * April Stewart - Cinderella / Strawberry Shortcake / The Tooth Fairy * Frank Welker - The Black Wolf / Wolves / Terrorist #3 * Ike Broflovski - Franchesca Clifford * Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan * Chris Wedge - The Cat * John McKimson - The Narrator * Dave Felling - Himself ADDITIONAL VOICES PAMELA ADLON, STEVE ALTERMAN, TOM AMUNDSEN, JACK ANGEL, STEPHEN APOSTOLINA, JEFF BENNETT, GREG BERG, BOB BERGEN, SUSAN BLU, CAROL BACH-Y-RITA, SALLY ANN BROOKS, JULIANNE BUESCHER, RODGER BUMPASS, JUNE CHRISTOPHER, COOPER COWGILL, DAVID COWGILL, JOHN CYGAN, JENNIFER DARLING, RACHEL CRANE, DEBI DERRYBERRY, JOHN DiMAGGIO, TERRI DOUGLAS, RANDY ERWIN, CHRIS EDGERLY, PAUL EIDING, MOOSIE DRIER, BILL FARMER, PAT FRALEY, EDDIE FRIERSON, TERESA GANZEL, JACKIE GONNEAU, JESS HARNELL, JASON HARRIS, DAVID HILLER, BRIDGET HOFFMAN, WENDY HOFFMAN, A. J. RIEBLI III, ROGER JACKSON, ANNE LOCKHART, SHERRY LYNN, MONA MARSHALL, EDIE McCLURG, MICKIE McGOWAN, MARK ROBERT MYERS, JORDAN ORR, LARAINE NEWMAN, JONATHAN NICHOLS, PAUL PAPE, J. LAMONT LOPE, PHIL PROCTOR, STEVE PURCELL, JAN RABSON, MAGGIE ROSWELL, KANE RITCHOTTE, CLAY SAVAGE, PETER SIRAGUSA, ANDRE SOGLIUZZO, AARON SPANN, PEPPER SWEENEY, FRED TATASCIORE, JIM WARD * Solo Vocalists: Catherine Bott, Liz Constantine, Desislava Stefanova, Sarah Eyden * Casting Director: Collette Bennett Sunderman * Recording Studio Manager: Karie Gima Pham * Recording Engineer: Robert Serda * ADR Voice Casting: The Reel Team, Terri Douglas, Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson Music * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Addtiional Music by: Michael Rubin, Nick Balaban * Orchestrations by: Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Alan Menken * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Music Editors: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * "NANTA' INGONYAMA" WORDS AND MUSIC BY LEBO M. PERFORMED BY LEBO M. ADDITIONAL PERFORMANCE BY NATHAN LANE * "What a Shitty Day!" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Butters, Inspector Gadget and Mayor * "DIGGA TUNNAH" WORDS AND MUSIC BY MARTIN ERSKINE AND SETH J. FRIEDMAN INCLUDING "SIMON PUTE" WORDS AND MUSIC BY LEBO M AND JOHNNY CLEGG ARRANGED AND ORCHESTRATED BY MARTIN ERSKINE * "Music Meister Returns" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Dr. Claw and All evil characters * "THAT'S ALL I NEED" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN AS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN FOR "WARTHOG RHAPSODY" PERFORMED BY NATHAN LANE ARRANGED AND ORCHESTRATED BY MARTIN ERSKINE ADDITIONAL CHOREOGRAPHED BY PEGGY HOLMES * "Outta the Way" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu ARRANGED BY DON HARPER * "Knock Knock!" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Inspector Gadget, Stan and Eric * "CIRCLE OF LIFE" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY CARMEN TWILLIE * "FATHER'S FOOTSTEPS" WORDS BY LEBO M. MUSIC BY HANS ZIMMER * "I Go Take Any More!" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Kenny and Kyle * "I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY OLIVER KING * "Gadget Stars" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Inspector Gadget, Penny, Stan, Kyle and Eric * "BE PREPARED" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN * "IT'S A SMALL WORLD" WORDS AND MUSIC BY RICHARD M. SHERMAN AND ROBERT B. SHERMAN PERFORMED BY NATHAN LANE * "Imaginationland Does Care, After All!" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY All good characters * "HAKUNA MUTATA" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY NATHAN LANE AND ERNIE SABELLA ARRANGED BY DON HARPER * "Socket's Song" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Socket the Duck * "To Be Continued" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Klaus, Violet, Dr Claw, All evil and good characters * "THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT" WRITTEN BY LUIGI CREATORE, HUGO PERETTI AND GEORGE DAVID WEISS PERFORMED BY LEBO M. COURTESY OF WALT DISNEY RECORDS * "THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE UGLY" WRITTEN BY ENNIO MORRICOE ARRANGED BY DON HARPER * "SUNRISE SUNSET" WRITTEN BY JERRY BOCK AND SHELDON HARNICK PERFORMED BY NATHAN LANE AND ERNIE SABELLA ARRANGED BY DON HARPER * "JUNGLE BOOGIE" WRITTEN BY ROBERT BELL, RONALD BELL, DONALD BOYCE, GEORGE BROWN, ROBERT MICKENS, CLAYDES SMITH, DENNIS THOMAS AND RICHARD WESTFIELD PERFORMED BY KOOL AND THE GANG COURTESY OF THE ISLAND DEF JAM MUSIC GROUP UNDER LICENCE FROM UNIVERSAL MUSIC ENTERPRISES * "PETER GUNN THEME" WRITTEN BY HENRY MANCINI ARRANGED BY DON HARPER * "HOMEWARD BOUND" WORDS BY LEBO M. MUSIC BY HANS ZIMMER * "Along Came Butters" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Mayor * "Happy Birthday" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY All good characters * "CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY KRISTLE MURDEN ARRANGED BY DON HARPER * "Then You Look At Me" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Dr. Claw and Harmony Bear * "Tonight We Strike" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Janja's clan and Mzingo ARRANGED BY DON HARPER * "HAWAIIAN WAR CHANT" WRITTEN BY JOHNNY NOBLE AND LELEIOHAKU PERFORMED BY NATHAN LANE * "Kill Butters!" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Dr Claw and All evil characters * "Under Attack" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY Sophie Sheridan * "Rock and Rap" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY All evil characters * "Bastard and Bitch" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY All good characters * "SABRE DANCE" WRITTEN BY ARAM KHACHATURIAN * "Evil Spirits, Go Away!" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY All good characters * "Happy Ending (Imaginationland Does Care, After All! reprise)" WORDS BY TIM RICE MUSIC BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY All good characters * "SIMBA AND NALA MOVE IN / END" WORDS BY LEBO M. MUSIC BY HANS ZIMMER * LOS ANGELES VOCALISTS SUSAN BOYD, DEBRA BYRD, CARMEN CARTER, RANDY CRENSHAW, KEVIN DORSEY, KAREN HARPER, DORIAN HOLLEY, RICK LOGAN, ARNOLD MCCULLER, KRISTLE MURDEN, BOBBI PAGE, GINA TAYLOR-PICKENS, CARMEN TWILLIE, FRED WHITE, TONY WILKINS * LONDON VOCALISTS METRO VOICES * ORIGINAL AFRICAN MUSIC AND LYRICS WRITTEN, ARRANGED AND PRODUCED BY LEBO M. * SOUTH AFRICAN VOCALISTS LONDIWE "DEBRA" MTHEMBU, MADUVHA "ADU" MADIMA, KHANYO MAPHUMULO, KHULULIWE SITHOLE, NOMFUNDO DLAMINI, MARGARET MOTSAGE, AYANDA ZULU, LUNGI DLAMINI, SIPHO MBELE, BONGANI NGCOBO, LINDA GCWNECA, BONGANI MASKUKU, SIPHO NXUMALO, HARVEY NKABINDE, JABULANI KHOZA Production * Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin * Production Secretary: Charles “Chip” Church * Administrative Assistants: Kathleen Violet Grey, Kelsi Taglang Production Finance * Director of Production Finance: Marc Matthews * Production Assistant: Sara Caffey Production Coordinators * Communications Coordinator: Troy Alan Knutson * Video Reference / Dialogue Recording: Shari B. Ellis * Video Reference / Sweatbox: Jeffrey Moznett * Caps Production Coordinator: Kirsten A. Bulmer * Caps Administrative Coordinator: Rikki Chobanian * Paris Production Coordinator: Valérie Matranga-Delaine Production Assistants Frøydis Bøe, Rudy Cardenas-Rios, Jeffry G. Georgianni, Joey Huynh, Karen Kageyama, Christelle Kam, Renato Lattanzi, Nicolas Lefebvre, Sean McAndrew, Mary Jo Miller, Mike Miller, Allyson Mitchell, Charlene Moncrief, Ninka Katarina Mortensen, Clint G. Reagan, John Damien Ryan, Brian G. Smith, Nora Quinn Souffir, Robert Stemwell, Marc Nathaniel Stone, Debbie Vercellino, Amy Wong, Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Additional Character Design Jesse Aclin, Andy Blaik, Sylvain Deboissy, Dan Jeup, John Kricfalusi, Deanna Marsigliese, Ryan O'Loughlin, Genevieve Tsai, Jez Tuya, Dean Wellins Additional Visual Development Paul X. X. Cheng, Dustin d'Arnault, William Dely, Alison Donato, Christopher Greco, Elise Hatheway, Robin Joseph, Ashby Manson, Philip Phillipson, Shane Richardson, Patrick Stannard, Paul J. Sullivan, Yashar Kassai, Fred Warter, Lorin Wood Additional Story Theresa Pettengill, Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees Additional Layout Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Tom Danen, Dallas Alan Dietrich, Marisol Gladding, Greg Hulet, Tim Lannon, Jimm Pegan, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson Additional Animation James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Matt O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino Additional Rough Inbetweeners Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Additional Stop-Motion Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford, Daniel Mason Additional Computer Graphics Imagery Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams Additional Backgrounds Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels, Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Andrew Gentle, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi Additional Clean-Up Animation Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Additional Visual Effects Animation Kimberly Burk, Ivan Kassabov, Gregory Regeste, Lisa A. Reinert, Van Shirvanian, Mark Dindal, John Scheele Additional Caps Paulino, Randy McFerren, Pierre Sucaud Additional Production Support Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf Additional Production Accountants Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr., Kathryn Howell, Kyle McCulloch, Jim Cummings, Patrick Pinney, Steven Barr, Mickie McGowan, Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Rodger Bumpass, Corey Burton, Jennifer Darling, Paul Eiding, Luck Hari, Sherry Lynn, Phil Proctor, Bill Striglos Video Reference Cast * Stunts: Dan Speaker, Jennifer Burns, Tone Thyne, Dawn Heusser Video Reference Crew * Camera: Al Vasquez, Tom Smith, Randy Yamanouye * Costumes/Props: Akeime Mitterlehner, Alison Schmidt Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Operations Manager: Chris Suero * Overseas Director: Greg Sullivan * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester, Tim O'Donnell * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Sequence Producers: Anne M. Adams, Michelle Porter * Head Technicial Director: Jim Hillin * Sequence Manager: Craig Newman * Technical Advisor: Jerry Mills * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Studio Executive: Daniel Wheatcroft * Marketing: Rusty Citron * Research Librarian: Hillary Dunchak * Film Librarian: Jamie Deckard * Assistant to Mr. Hanna: Ginger Robertson * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Takamoto: Delores Sommer * Assistant to Mr. Johnson: June B. Liebling * Assistant to Jayne Barbera: Erika Grossbart Green * Dialogue Coach: Julie Bennett * Traffic Coordinator: Debby Lathrop * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Assistant Recording Director/Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Recording Assistant: Jamie Thomason * Marketing & Promotions Coordinator: Monica Corbin * Unit Publicial: Lauren Strongoff Technology * Director of Technology: Paul Yanover * Production Technology Support: Raul Anayal, Michael C. Bolds, Brad Brooks, Letha L. Burchard, Carol J. Choy, Earl Scott Coffman, Ben Croy, Michael R. Fodor, Todd Friedline, Mark W. Gilicinski, Kent Gordon, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, Kee-Suk "Ken" Hahn, Bill James, Kevin E. Keech, R. Todd King, Jason S. MacDonald, Tony Matthews, Jack Muleady, Neil Okamoto, Alan A. Patel, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, John Stimson, Michael Sullivan, Joe Suzow, Mark M. Tokunaga, Laurie Tracy, Derek Elliott Wilson * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zarembski * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Additional Technology Staff: Nhi Hua Casey, David Coons, Scott Dolim, Dale Drummond, Bruce Hatakeyama, Shyh-Chyuan Huang, Mark Jankins, Mark R. Kimball, Cathy McGowan Leahy, Edwin R. Leonard, Brad Lowman, David Remba, Cary Sandvig, James J. Sepe, Kevin P. Shauger, Scott S. Terek Information Systems * Senior Manager of Digital Production: Edward Kummer * Senior Manager of Digital Technology: Dean Schiller * Technology Manager Florida: Enrique Santos * CGI Software Development Manager: Peter DeVroede * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Director of Technical Facilities and Operations: Dave Inglish * Manager of Production Systems: David F. Wolf * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technical Facilities Support: Jeff Alden, Frank N. Bassi, Lawrence Chai, Randy Fukuda, Thomas Moore, Jr., John Outten, Marty Prager, Warren Lee Theriot, Phillip Wangenheim * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Live-Action * Produced and Directed by: Robert Watts & Frank Marshall * Director of Photography: Dean Curdey, A.S.C. * Costume Designer: Joanna Johnston * Unit Production Manager: Jack Frost Sanders * Line Producer, Additional Crew: Alan Dewhurst * First Assistant Director: David McGiffert * Second Assistant Director: Cara Giallanza * Production Controller: Bonne Radford * Production Auditor: Lynn Ezelle * Production Coordinator: Deborah Hakim * Assistants to Mr. Zemeckis: Jeanne Romano, Kim Nielsen * Assistant to Mr. Spielberg: Deborah Fletcher * Secretary to Mr. Marshall: Robin Skelton * 1st Assistant Camera: Clyde Bryan, Stephen A. Tate * 2nd Assistant Camera: Larry D. Davis, Nigel Seal * Rotoscope Camera: Catherine Craig * Stills: Christine Loss * Sound Mixer: Michael Evje * Boom: Jim McCann, Dennis Jones * Cable Man: Thomas Mar * Video Assist Technician: Pete Martinez * 2nd Unit Focus Puller: Miki Thomas * Art Director: William McAllister * Assistant Art Director: Craig Edgar * Production Illustrators: Martin A. Kline, David Russell * Set Decorator: Robert R. Benton * Set Designers: Roy Barnes, Lynn Ann Christopher * Lead Stand-In: Pam Rose * Lead: Sally Cole * Props: Barbara Adamski * Greensman: David R. Newhouse * Special Effects Supervisor: Michael Lantieri * Special Effects Foreman: Clayton Pinney * Special Effects Technician: Robert Spurlock * Best Boys: Thom Marshall, Thomas Bookout * Key Grip: Ronald Cardarelli * Dolly Grip: John Boldroff, Jr. * Crane Grip: Tony Rowland * Rigging Grip: Sid Lucero * Rigger: Ian Murray * Costume Supervisor: Linda M. Henrikson * Men's Costumer: Chuck Velasco * Key Make-Up: Kenneth Chase * Key Hairdresser: Sharleen J. Rassi * Location Manager: Richard S. Rosenberg * Transportation Coordinator: Gene Schwartz * Transporation Captain: Phyliss Miller * Mime Coach: Yacov Noy * Publicist: Anne-Marie Stein * Standby Painter: Paul Rohrbaugh * Production Assistants: Jeffrey Cranford, Mark Cary Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Lori Korngiebel * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Post Production Administrator: Heather Jane MacDonald-Smith * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Sound Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Tom Johnson * Original Dialogue Recordist: Doc Kane * Supervising Sound Editors: Michael Silvers, John K. Carr * Assistant Sound Designer: Shannon Mills * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Fischer, David C. Hughes * ADR Editor: Michael Silvers * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Assistant Sound Editors: Marcie Romano, Steve Slanec * Foley Editors: Mary Helen Leasman, Susan Sanford * Foley Artists: Dennie Thorpe, Jana Vance * Foley Editor: Tony Eckert * Foley Recordist: Frank “Pepe” Merel * Sound Effects Assistant: Dee Selby * Dolby Digital Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Mix Technicians: Jurgen Scharpf, Juan Peralta * Re-Recordist: Buena Vista Sound, Brian Magerkurth * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli, Brian Jolley * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Executive in Charge of Production: Sam Register * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick Mackay * Title Design by: Matt Seckman, Brian King * End Credit Titles by: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Telecine Operator: Robert J. Hansen * Filmed on location in Ontario Canada and at Toronto International Studios, Kleinburg, Ontario · with Special Thanks to Mark Wood * Special Sound Effects Creation: John Paul Fasal * Sound Effects Created on: Lexicon's LXP-5 * Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * Additional Animation Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Animation Production: Sesame Workshop, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Comedy Central * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Studios: Jeffrey Katzenberg, Janice Burgess, Jayne Barbera * Special Assistant: Debbie Spinney * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England * Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision * Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. * Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. Thanks To Everyone at Pixar and Troublemaker Who Supported This Production * Director of Finance & Controller: Sarah Flatley * Fiance & Administraion: Mary DeCola, Marty Eshoff, John Lansberry, Kirstan E. Radzikowski, Kathi Keeton, Ellen Fair, Linda McCampbell, Tim Glass, Mark Frazitta, Kenny Condit, Jim Ferrucci, Cece Heimans, Melinda Jackson, Sue Williams, Susan Gatrill, Cheryl Murata, Bryn Fletcher, Andrea Nordemann, Kim Kelley * Creative Resources & Marketing: Katherine Sarafian, Leeann Alameda, Kim Cannon, Edward Chen, Margaret G. Davis, Karen Dufilho, Kathleen Handy, David R Haumann, Jonas Rivera, Clay Welch * Facilities: Tom Carlisle, Craig Payne, Christian Damerow, Ian Evans, Brian Tranlor, Patrica Bavuso, Annaliza Constantino, Joni Superticioso * Human Resources: Shelby Cass, Lisa Ellis, Ed Martin, Elyse Klaidman, Andrew Lyndon, Randy Nelson, Diane Philips, Sangeeta Prasher, Nina Sealander * Purchasing & Relocation: Dennis DJ Jennings, Amy Ellenwood * Production Babies: Chelsea Leean Alfred, Noah Kenneth Caffey, Jacqueline Nicole Ghezzi, Jean Valjean Harris, James Evan Hogan, Leanna Nicole Johnston, Rhys Alexander Marks, Samuel Allan Matthews, Landon Moring, Cade James Moshell, Calvin Cleaverley Rodriguez With Special Thanks To The money that Sesame Workshop earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into other Sesame Workshop educational products And To The Following Support Staff At Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: · Thanks for Helping! * QVC CLIPS PROVIDED BY QVC, INC. * FOOTAGE FROM DISNEY'S THE LION KING COURTESY OF BUENA VISTA HOME ENTERTAINMENT * "South Park" and ther logos and characters are trademarks of Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Partners. * Animation Systems by: Avid Technology * Computer Systems for Final Rendering: Sun Microsystems, Inc. * Interactive Computer Workstation: Silicon Graphics, Inc. * 3-D Modeling Software: Alias/Wavefront * 2-D Paint Software: Interactive Effects, Inc. * Network Equipment: Cisco Systems * Rendered by: RenderMan * Processing by: Monaco Labs * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Prints by: Technicolor® * Filmed in: Panavision * Kodak Motion Picture Film Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png Panavision-1-logo-png-transparent.png 1CAC3338-82C5-4947-88E3-0AA37BD1F338.jpeg * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound TM in Selected Theaters * Dolby Digital® in Selected Theaters * Digital DTS Sound TM in Selected Theaters * No. 9272 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * Copyright © MM Disney Enterprises, Inc., Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Central All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records 4471E671-50DF-4EE2-A396-0AA9C19DD4DD.jpeg * Now At Shoping Available On Disney Store 5D5AD791-B07B-4A43-A8FE-1AC1B7FF765A.jpeg * Books Available at Stores Everywhere Disney Publishing Worldwide 67B1E96F-BC30-4736-A36E-25C37EE7F2BD.jpeg * CD-Rom and Video Game Available From Disney Interactive E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Closing Logos 340D8FE6-FA6C-47E5-8DD3-6AA58C752B2B.png B87B08E8-E900-40FC-B416-BD5F76173408.png 8B8DE889-EC6B-4C33-AB44-671DC4C3543B.jpeg FBB5CC38-54B9-48EC-BB1C-E48E5A073F01.jpeg 446F9770-E992-40CB-B2CD-17A4AB391AE7.jpeg BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg 1ABF5BF8-BCC6-4E21-BA66-B6B25CF89F58.jpeg * Mondo Media * Cartoon Network * Hanna-Barbera * Comedy Central * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Mondo Media Category:Comedy Central Category:Cartoon Network Category:Inspector Gadget Series Category:South Park Series Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated PG Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Sony Wonder Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:ABC Category:Walt Disney Home Video